


Worlds Apart

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Crossing Timelines, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa always told me not to play with time.  It only makes you go mad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Once Upon a Time, Henry/Grace, their daughter is Alice -- and she has the scariest grandparents in any world_

Grace sighed, looping her arm through Henry’s.  “Papa always told me not to play with time.  It only makes you go mad.”

Henry took her hand and kissed the palm.  He always knew his wife was right, even when it was a hard truth.  “We didn’t know what would happen when we blended our worlds, but it could’ve been so much worse.”  They stared into the forget-me-knot, watching their daughter and Will Scarlet scramble to solve a mystery and go on an adventure.  She was just as beautiful and calculating as Grace, with a heart as pure and strong as Henry’s.

“Do we know how it ends?” Grace leaned into Henry, looking at her daughter’s sweet face, the smudge of dirt on her cheek.  “Will she be happy like us, or angry like the ones before us?”

Henry closed his eyes.  “We know there’s no way to tell.”  His mothers were still jumping portal after portal, trying to find a way to bring Alice to either Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest rather than Wonderland or this in-between world, years before Henry was even born.  Jefferson was back into making hats, using Regina’s magic to help him along—he was no longer mad, but he was determined to meet his granddaughter and her strange genie fiancé. 

They were a family scattered all along the universe with magic and curses, time lost and time gained, false families and protective lies.  It was the only life Henry and Grace knew. 

But when they looked at their long-lost daughter’s curious and bright face in the old forget-me-knot, they knew it would all be worth it if she had her happy ending—no matter which world she ended up in.


End file.
